Razor Sharp
by missAmberly
Summary: Duo and Trowa get a chance to play together. Set in the same universe as No More Gold Lights. Warnings: Yaoi, knifeplay, bloodplay, dark fluff?, pwp.


**Notes: **This story takes place in the same universe as No More Gold Lights. It's after the main story, but before the Epilogue.Many, many thanks to Tina, makodreamafar, and fangirlwithak, my three beautiful betas and favorite ladies.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, knifeplay, bloodplay, dark fluff?, pwp.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

Trowa's breath hitched, body arching in to the cold metal trailing down his chest. The blindfold over his eyes was silky, and the ropes around his wrists soft, tying him tightly to the headboard, legs splayed open. Duo smirked, eyes darkening as he slid the knife slowly down his mate's stomach. This was their favorite game, and Duo had been looking forward to playing it since that night at the palace.

Circling a nipple with the blade, Duo gave in to himself, letting Shinigami have full reign. With a low rumble, he leaned forward, lapping at Trowa's neck, moaning and nuzzling the skin. His lover bared his throat, letting out a soft whimper and pressing in to his mouth.

"Shinigami," it was breathed with reverence, a prayer slipping between lips, and he gave an approving growl, biting Trowa's pulse gently, knife still for the moment. He knew the exact moment Trowa let go, his muscles tensing beneath his skin, then going languid, a soft purr echoing through the room.

"Nanashi," he whispered it against his neck, then sat back, straddling him, knife teasing down the pale arch of his lover's neck. Nanashi let his head fall back, groaning. Shinigami slid the knife up his neck, teasing it over his jaw and up his cheek, deftly cutting the blindfold. Arching in to the touch, Nanashi moaned, shaking the blindfold off and looking in to feral violet eyes. The knife was trailing over his lower lip, and he flicked his tongue out at it.

Inhaling sharply, Shinigami caught his lips with his own, dragging the knife from between their lips. With a low, eager moan, Nanashi drew his tongue in to his moth, sucking lightly nd arching in to the nails dragging down his side. They were grinding slowly against each other, Shinigami's nails leaving red trails in pale skin.

He sat up slowly, stabbing the knife in to the pillow next to the other man's head, ignoring his look and reaching for the lube.

"Not going to ride me dry this time, my Shinigami?" Nanashi grinned at his lover's glare, then cried out sharply as he pushed himself down on his cock.

"We've talked about this, Nashi. You either get me dry, or with minimal stretching,but never both, and only when you behave." Shinigami growled, pouting a little, and rolling his hips slowly against him. Nanashi let out a loud, free laugh, then cried out, arching and tugging against the ropes. Pulling the knife from the pillow, Shinigami smirked, body rolling faster, teasing the knife along his own collarbone.

"Do you want to watch me bleed, mine?" He kept his voice low and teasing, thrumming want. "Do you want to watch me come on your cock?"

"Fuck, yes!" Nanashi bucked, moaning, green eyes dark, fixed on the knife as it slowly teased down his stomach. The muscle of his abdomen clenched, and Shinigami moaned, letting his head fall back, watching his bound lover through his eyelashes. Dragging the knife up the inside of his thigh, he nicked the skin, blood welling slightly as he moved over Nanashi's cock, tightening as he raised himself.

Bucking gently, Nanashi fucked his mate, hips rolling slowly upwards, watching the knife as it caressed his neck, tongue flicking out slowly. He wanted to follow its path with his mouth, to lap at the thin line of blood it left behind. With a low moan, he bucked harder, arching against the rope and drawing a cry from his lover. Panting, Shinigami drew the knife over his lower lip, lapping the blood from the blade and taking it in to his mouth, violet and green locking as he sucked.

"Fuck, Shini, please!" Letting out a low whine, he arched, panting and then moaning. Carefully, Shinigami cut his tongue, leaning forward and drawing it over his lower lip. Tossing the knife away, he moaned, watching as Nanashi sucked the blood from his lip, then pressed their mouths together. They both moaned, sucking on each others' tongues, movements becoming frenzied.

Screaming his mate's name, Shinigami arched, head tossed back, coming hard over Nanashi's stomach and clenching around his cock. The bound man shouted, bucking hard and coming, body drawn tight, then relaxing, lying limply against the bed. The body above him stilled slowly, then slid off, a hot tongue licking his stomach clean, calloused hands undoing the ropes.

Purring deeply, Trowa drew Duo up, holding him tightly and nuzzling his face. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Duo answered the purr with one of his own, licking his cheek affectionately and making a soft, happy noise. Trowa brushed back his lover's bands, pressing soft kisses over his forehead and cheekbones. Smiling at him, Duo touched his skin softly, fingertips sliding over the smooth muscle. Purring, they curled together, licking and stroking skin, drowsing in their warmth.


End file.
